Paggy the Green
by Killjoe
Summary: When Finn meets Paggy, a old wizard from before the war, questions are raised in which Paggy answers by telling his story. How he traveled through dozens of worlds, collecting knowledge and wisdom, what will happen when Finn learns of this man's life and how eventful it was, how such a big effect he had on Ooo and Finn didn't even know. (Please review, it really does help.


"So you're not human? Wow." Finn said, his eye's wide in amazement. "But you look so human." Jake sat in a chair, parallel to Finn's, rubbing his stomach and day dreaming, hungry and not seeming to care about the conversation that was at hand. Paggy, a giant brown colored man, standing nearly 7ft tall with long dreadlocks touching down to his waist turned around from his stove, holding a pot full of delicious smelling stew.

"No, mon. Haven't been for centuries, jah." Paggy said smiling and walking over the dirt floor to Finn and his dog, Jake, serving them the stew. It smelt wonderful, fish and broth mixed together in an absolutely delicious aroma that filled the house.

His house was odd, a window broken in from Finn and Jake intruding, but that wasn't the strange part, it was under a large oak tree, and stranger yet it had all the appliances there house had. "Then what are you? Some kind of chocolate dude?" Jake asked rudely, eating his stew in loud obnoxious slurps.

Paggy chuckled long and heartedly, pulling up a small stool to the large pine table that Finn and Jake sat at. Tossing a dreadlock behind his back, his hands locked to together and a constant smile on his face as birds chirped in the distance. Though they had broken into his house, thinking him the evil witch that they heard had been terrorizing a local village, he had apologized to them for his wasting of their time and asked them to stay for dinner at least.

Finn had been absolutely astonished to see another human that he had nearly burst out in tears to see that he was not the last one left; there was someone like him, someone who was human instead of the creatures that roamed these lands. But his hopes had been broken and his curiosity rose when he had dismissed that he was human, anymore at least.

"No mon, I am a wizard. A green one at dat as you might have noticed mon." He said still smiling that kind and goofy smile.

Jake finished his stew and looked up at Paggy. "Man that stuff was delicious! You going to eat yours chocolate man?" He chuckled and passed the bowl of stew over to the hungry dog; patting Jakes had much to the k-nine's displeasure.

"So? Even though you're a wizard you can still be human, right?" Finn questioned, as if trying to dispute the fact that he was no longer of humanity.

Jake sighed, and rubbed his stomach. "Finn, can we go? I'm booooooored." He proclaimed, leaning back in his chair.

"Shut up Jake, I wanna hear this!" Finn snapped at his lifelong friend.

"I'll see you at the tree house, dude." Jake knew better then to interrupt Finn's ever persistent quest for answers as to why there were no other humans besides him.

Finn nodded to his Finn but didn't pay attention, too caught up with Paggy and his incoming story to even say good bye to his friend, making Jake grumble as he slammed the door behind him in anger. Paggy leaned back his own chair, hands behind his matted dreadlocks and a smile on his face.

"To be what I am, you must relinquish every hateful feeling, no rage can overcome you, and there can be only peace and happiness inside yourself. I do not keep this anger in check merely because I said I didn't want no anger, no mon, I relinquished it, freed my soul from itself, emancipated my mind from mental slavery, jah mon." He crossed his arms and nodded with a smirk as if taking a walk through memory lane and liking what he had done.

"I still don't get it, how are you not human?" Finn asked, extremely boggled at what this man had said, he began to wonder of he was just an extremely nice crazed person who had no idea what he was talking about.

"Humanity worshipped their desire, and hate only helped this. The reason I'm not human is because, I have freed myself from hate. The main identity of humans old and new. Once I did this, tuning myself in with the very tune of nature, I found power, natural and calming that allowed me to do all sorts of tings mon."

Finn slowly began to realize what he had meant, and nodded, his eyes wide in amazement at these wise man's words, wanting to be powerful like him. "Can I be like you? All powerful and stuff?"

Paggy shook his dreadlocks, frowning forlornly. "No chile, you want these powers for personal gain, and to be, as you say, mathematical mon. I gave it up to help people in all the worlds that are linked in our universal web. Let me tell you the story of my kind, the hybrids that have broken broke away from their slavery, and you will understand, will you hear me child? For it is long, sad, somewhat troubling, but in between those time, there is genuine happiness. Something that has always been rare, yes, I have had many of those moments. There are moments of treachery and greed. Love, and everything, it is life and we all have these moments, mine is just different because of a certain deal I made, mon." Paggy had no grin on his face, no twinkle in his eye that proposed great humor, it was replaced with a stern face man who looked like he had been through much through his long period of life.

"I will listen to your story Paggy." Finn the human, perhaps the last human in Ooo, said to the green wizard who he thought had lived much more of a life than he ever would.

Paggy smirked and nodded, smiling. "Alright mon, sit back, drink the tea I poured ya, eat the food I gave ya, lean back and listen and listen closely, because it is too long to repeat over and over mon." Paggy said, pouring him more tea and serving another bowl of stew for him before sitting back in his seat and getting started.


End file.
